together again...at last
by maggotprncess666
Summary: jeff is heartbroken when she left ...she never told anyone why...4 years later he finds out and it changes his whole life. I fixed this...easier to read....ill find the rest and get it on here soon
1. together again...at last

"Do you guys ever wonder why she left?" Matt asked sitting at the table  
  
"no shit Matt, of course I do, she was like my best friend"  
  
"Ya I know, I think about her everyday and wonder why? She`s been gone, what 4 years now?"Matt asked sipping his coffee.  
  
Jeff sat and stared into space thinking to himself. He lost more than a friend, he lost his true love. He blew it. They were drinking that night, 4 years ago, they did something that shouldn`t have happened, at least not that way. They were fine around each other afterwards, a little awkward together, but still the same as before. She left 3 weeks later. She never told anyone why or even that she was leaving. She just vanished. It couldn`t have been his fault, She didn`t act like anything was wrong. She never had a reason to leave. But he still felt guilty.  
  
"Dude, hello you there?" Jeff was awakened from his thoughts by his brother`s fiancee  
  
"Oh sorry Amy, what did you say?"  
  
"Do you miss her?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. She never even told us where she used to live." Jeff said fighting back tears  
  
"I`m gonna go for a walk" He said standing up, leaving his brother and Amy to contemplate his reasonings. Jeff walked out of the door at the end of the hallway and exited the arena.  
  
The Civic Arena. For some reason Jeff always liked this venue, it was peaceful. Not now, too many memories resurfacing. He had tried to hide them for so long and now they were all rushing back into his mind. He walked into a store not realizing where he was going. He stopped and looked around,  
  
"A wicca store" He knew from the candles and incense...she had taken him to a few of them before .He wiped his eyes and was surprised when he opened them again.  
  
"OMG she`s here! Is that really her? No, I`m just imagining it."  
  
No, she was there, at the counter. Her red and blue hair gave her away. He studied her to make sure it wasn`t an illusion. No, it was her, he knew it.  
  
"Amber?" She turned and looked at him with a panicked look on her face  
  
"Um.... sorry, wrong person" She said running out of the store grabbing her bags. Jeff sat and stared at the door swinging back and forth slowly. He had seen her but she acted like a stranger. He blew it again. He knew it was her. Why had she lied to him? He knew how he could find out. He looked at his watch  
  
"only 8:30 good" He muttered to himself. He ran to a phone booth and grabbed the phone book. He looked under her name, there it was. He was right, it was her. He wrote down the address and headed back to the arena  
  
"Hey Jeff, where ya been?" Amy asked  
  
"Um.. just walking. Hey, I`m gonna borrow the car ok?"  
  
"alright" Amy said confused  
  
"Ok thanks, bye" He said grabbing the keys and bolting out of the room.  
  
"C-ya" Amy replied to an empty room. Jeff ran down to his rental car and turned on the ignition. Outside came on by Staind  
  
"Damn, I haven`t heard this song since...." He thought as the memories of the song came back. It was playing that night. Amber had sung it to him. Even drunk she sang like an angel. He drove to Carnegie. He had been there before with her, she had friends there. He turned onto the street and parked the car. He ran his hands through his hair and breathed heavily. He opened the screen door and knocked. No answer. The tv was on upstairs. He knocked again and the door flew open  
  
"Can I help you?" 


	2. together again... at last part 2

"Who to hell`s here?" I said walking down the stairs.  
  
I opened the door  
  
"Oh fuck! Ok don`t panic" I thought to myself  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked him  
  
"Amber?"  
  
"...sorry got the wrong house." I replied smoothly  
  
"Why is he here? He can`t be here?"  
  
"Amber I know it`s you don`t lie to me" He said.  
  
I didnt say anything as he stepped into the room and shutting the door behind him  
  
"What do you want?" I asked quietly  
  
"I wanna know why you left"  
  
"That is none of your business, it`s not like you care" he was shocked  
  
"Amber, of course I care...we all care! we`ve all been worried sick, no one could find you, we all thought you were dead!" "Well I`m not so you can leave"  
  
"Not until you tell me why we all tried so hard to find you "  
  
"Did you ever think maybe I didnt want to be found?" I yelled  
  
"But why? Why did you leave us all? Why did you leave me?"  
  
" there is no reason" I lied  
  
"Amber I want the truth"  
  
"The truth!?! Yeah right. You couldn`t handle the truth, ok?!" I screamed at him  
  
"Try me" He replied calmly  
  
"No Jeff, the WWF is my past, I have a future I can`t be selfish anymore I can`t do something I want to do, like that, anymore. I have responsibilities."  
  
"Oh and your not being selfish by leaving without telling anybody"  
  
"Jeff you wouldn`t understand"  
  
"Well tell me so I can understand!"  
  
"No Jeff!" I screamed being interrupted  
  
"Mommy why are you fighting?" She said tugging on my pant leg. My heart raced  
  
"Shit. Um ....Celeste, baby go upstairs and watch wrestling honey. I`ll be up in a few minutes once the man leaves." looked at Jeff he seemed like he seen a ghost  
  
"Awww mommy"  
  
"Cel please" I begged her  
  
"Ok but hurry the Hardy Boyz are on!" She squealed skipping up the steps  
  
"Happy now?" I replied coldly  
  
"You have a kid? Is that why you left?"  
  
"Yes, I left because of her, ok?" Jeff sat in silence, afraid to ask  
  
"Is…… she……… mine?" I walked and poured myself a glass of water staring out the window  
  
"I have a right to know" He whispered. I wiped my eyes  
  
"Yes, she`s yours, and don`t even bother about it, we`ve done fine by ourselves. We`ve made it 4 years." I said putting the glass in the sink  
  
"That is way too long"  
  
"Jeff I don`t want your sympathy, or your charity. I make enough to support us both."  
  
"Since when does being a parent just mean supporting someone financially?" Jeff asked walking closer to me  
  
"I want to be a part of my child`s life!" He replied  
  
"And yours" I began to reply and was interrupted by Celeste tugging on my leg.  
  
" Oh Celeste, what did you do to your hair?" I cried picking her up  
  
"I used you hair stuff" she replied smiling  
  
"It looked pretty on you and I wanted to look pretty too!"  
  
"Oh baby you`re pretty enough without it!" I said kissing her cheek  
  
"I know but I also wanted to look like daddy!" I pulled away from her face  
  
"Your daddy?" I asked shocked  
  
"Ya my daddy on tv!" She giggled  
  
"And who is that? I asked her  
  
"Jeff Hardy!" She beamed a wide smile and looked at Jeff  
  
"Celeste how did you know that?" I asked as she jumped from my lap she ran up to Jeff and screamed  
  
"daddy!" She jumped into his arms and Jeff smiled  
  
" Yeah Celeste, I`m your daddy!" He replied excitedly.  
  
I moved against the wall and covered my mouth with my hands  
  
How did she know? I never told her! Not until she was older" I always said....so how did she know  
  
"Come on let`s wash this out of your hair" Jeff said walking up the steps  
  
"Jeff....that`s Manic Panic" I said following him  
  
"Uh oh" He cringed  
  
"Permanent"He said looking at the splotches of red and blue in the child`s hair.  
  
We walked into the bathroom. Miraculously there was no mess. I handed Jeff a tinting brush and a bottle of the hair dye "You get red I get blue"  
  
we sat Cel on the side of the tub and worked on her hair. I laughed. Jeff had another blue streak in his hair courtesy of his daughter. I washed her hair after a few minutes and dried it.  
  
"Lift me up I wanna see!" She cried.  
  
Jeff picked her up and stood her on the sink. She stood between me and Jeff in the mirror.We were a family. Mine and Jeff`s faces molded into one beautiful child. And we all had the same hair. I knew this was how it should be, so did Jeff...of course Celeste knew all along. 


	3. together again...at last part 3

"Babe, where`s Jeff?" Matt asked walking in the room  
  
"I dont know, he didn`t come home last night"  
  
"I know I`m home now" Jeff said walking in the front door  
  
"Hey man what`s the suitcases for?" Matt asked his brother  
  
"Hi!" Celeste said jumping in the room  
  
"Aw man I wanted to surprise them Cel! jeff laughed  
  
"Who`s this?" Matt asked sweetly as Celeste jumped on his lap  
  
"I`m Celeste!" she said  
  
"Well hi Celseste. Jeff?" He said lookin up  
  
"Matthew meet your neice"  
  
"neice?" He asked shocked  
  
"Yep uncle Matty ,I`m your neice" She laughed  
  
"You`re a dad?" Amy asked Jeff  
  
"When did this happen?" Jeff stood up  
  
"About 4 years ago" He laughed as Celeste jumped on his lap  
  
"And who might I ask is the mother of your child, Jeffrey?" Matt asked in a fatherlike voice  
  
"I am" I said walking in the room  
  
"Oh my god, Amber!" Matt and Amy said huggin me  
  
"Ok explain please" Amy said happily.  
  
"Ok, here can you put this in the VCR for her?"  
  
"Yeah sure" Matt said taking the tape. Celeste followed him. I sat down at the table and began biting my nails. I realized what I was doing and put my hands under the table.  
  
"Wrestlemania?" Matt asked.  
  
"Ya, she doesn`t like cartoons, only wrestling." I explained  
  
"Ok, please tell us what is going on. Where have you been and how did you and Jeff end up with a kid?" Amy asked pouring me a cup of coffee. Me and Jeff explained to them all about where I was and about the night Celeste was conceived.  
  
"Holy shit why didn`t you ever tell us Jeff?"  
  
"That doesn`t matter now, Just tell us, why are there suitcases?"  
  
"I convinced her into coming back" Jeff said  
  
"Vince is gonna renew her contract if she wants to" he replied looking at me  
  
"I do, want to. He`s even gonna put Cel into the storyline"I added  
  
"OMG that is great Amber! But can I ask something?"  
  
"Sure go ahead" I said.  
  
"Who did her hair?" she said softly  
  
"Me and Jeff had to fix it, she said she wanted to look like me and her daddy, which really shocked me cuz I never told her who her dad was." Cel ran into the room and me and Jeff hugged her.  
  
"Aw that`s so cute you 3 are a little family."  
  
"Yeah and theyll be your`s too soon." Matt replied kissing her  
  
"What?" I asked shocked .Amy held up her hand showing me the ring  
  
"Holy shit! I came back just in time!"  
  
"I know! Now the team extreme is back together again....plus one" Amy giggled.  
  
Celeste jumped up and did the guns .Everyone began laughing  
  
"That`s my babygirl" Jeff beamed  
  
"I taught her well" I sighed  
  
"Well we gotta get ready for our match tonight, we`ll be back soon. Bye guys, Bye baby" Jeff said standing up  
  
"Bye daddy!" Cel said as Jeff and Matt walked out of the room  
  
"OMG this is soo...."  
  
"weird?" I offered  
  
"Yeah, so how are things between you and Jeff?"  
  
"We`re working on our friendship maybe we`ll build to something bigger, I don`t know." I sighed  
  
"Do you want that?" Amy asked pulling up a chair.  
  
"Ya it`d be nice to have a normal family, But I`m not gonna do anything just because of Celeste"  
  
"Ya I know what you mean" Amy said glancing at the hem of her shirt. 


	4. together again... at last part 4

"Hello"  
  
"Well hey little girl. What are you doing in here?" Mark asked,  
  
"I wanted to meet you. The Undertaker's one of my favorite wrestlers!"  
  
"You watch wrestling?" he asked, "How old are you?"  
  
"I'm thwee and a half" she said proudly  
  
"Really! You're a big girl! Do you like Jeff Hardy too?"  
  
"Uh huh! I did my hair like him and mommy and daddy fixed it!"  
  
"Well it looks cute!" He laughed,  
  
"I know! I look like mommy and daddy now!"  
  
"Really and who are they?" Mark asked Celeste  
  
"Hey pops" I replied walking in the room  
  
"That's my mommy!" Mark stood up and hugged me  
  
"Amber?" he asked making sure  
  
"Yep it's me... I'm back" I laughed,  
  
"God it's so great to see you!" He said squeezing me tighter.  
  
"Ahh air...cant.... breathe" I joked.  
  
Mark let go of me.  
  
"Sorry.. So where have you been?!?"  
  
"Oh you know hiding a pregnancy from my best friend who's also the father from a night of drunken bliss.... the usual" I joked  
  
"Oh I see, and... Who would this friend be?" he questioned  
  
"Jeff"  
  
"What?!?" I explained to Mark the whole thing.  
  
"Damn so Jeff got you to come back?"  
  
"Ya"I answered  
  
"Ok good I wont have to kill him now I laughed,  
  
Mark had always been like a father to me...now he was a grandpa! Of course that's what Cel called him  
  
"pappy there's Kane!" She yelled  
  
"Oh Glenn! Mark yelled .the tall man peered into the room  
  
"Ya Mark?"  
  
"I'm a grandpa now!" He laughed picking up Celeste  
  
"Go Mark! He laughed and stopped  
  
"Amber?!?" Glenn hugged me and we explained to him also. 


	5. together again... at last part 5

Glenn and mark promised not to tell anyone else of my return. Vince and me had a plan where id be able to explain everything one time to all my fans and all my friends.  
  
Vince had saved some of my fan mail for me over the years in hope that id come back sp I took the mail and went back to my locker room. I was alone and the door was locked. Nobody would come in here though because matt Jeff and Amy weren't here. I opened the letters and started reading them.  
  
I started crying, I was so happy to be back to the people me love, my family. Matt Amy and Jeff came back in Jeff was carrying Celeste. I walked up to her  
  
"hey baby do you want to wear the outfit I made for you tonight?" she shook her head wildly and skipped over to my gym bag. She dug in it and pulled out my outfit handed it to me and pulled out hers.  
  
"Aw that is so cute!" Amy said when she saw them  
  
"matching outfits!"  
  
"I made it for her a long time ago cuz she said she wanted to be a Hardy. I should have told her she already was one huh?"  
  
"Yeah but it wasn't your fault, its in the past now so lets get dressed and go shock the world" Jeff said hugging me.  
  
Jeff helped Cel get dressed while I went in the bathroom. I pulled on my blue wide legs and my purple tank top on and walked out grabbing a brush. I closed the door behind me and brushed celestes hair. It was so cute with the red and blue streaks. It was long too, half way down her back it stopped. The stagehand came in and told us we were up. I looked at Jeff  
  
"are you nervous?" he asked me  
  
"a little bit but I'll get by" I said standing up.  
  
Celeste jumped on the couch, steadied herself, did the guns, and jumped into my arms  
  
"Cel be careful you're going to get hurt!" I replied,  
  
"Sorry mommy but lets go!" she said excitedly jumping from my arms. She skipped out of the room and me, Jeff, matt, and Amy followed her. We stood behind the titantron and waited for our cue  
  
"this is going to be good Vince didn't even tell jerry or jr that I was back…they're going to have to improvise!" I laughed thinking of the looks on their faces when they see me.  
  
Our music started and matt Jeff and Amy walked out onto the platform and stopped. They moved to the sides and looked back at me. grabbing celestes hand we walked out into the open air. The crowd stopped screaming for a moment and erupted into the biggest applause ive ever heard.. Celeste seemed to thrive off of it. She ran to the ring and jumped in. we ran after her .I took her hand and led her to the ring post. Jeff was next to me Amy on the opposite corner and matt on the other side. I looked at them and nodded and we all stood on the turnbuckles and did the guns. I held Celeste in front of me and jumped off. Jeff came up to me and Amy and matt followed  
  
" its your night" Jeff screamed over the crowd I grabbed the mic and waited for the crowd to die down. As soon as they were quiet I sang  
  
"im back!" the crowd roared again and I started laughing.  
  
"Ok shhh shh c'mon guys I got to talk!!" I said to the crowd. I looked at Jeff who just shrugged. After the crowd was fairly quiet I started to speak. I winked at jerry and Jr who were freaking out  
  
" ok I know yall are wondering were I was and why I left… honestly everybody did. I ran away from my family and my home because I got pregnant. Ladies and gentlemen id like to introduce you to my daughter Celeste " I screamed holding her up  
  
" I know every single one of you is wondering "who's the father?" well… its one of the best friends ive ever had…." Celeste grabbed the mic out of my hand  
  
"Jeff's my daddy!" she squealed.  
  
Jeff picked her up and the crowd started going wild. Matt and Amy both applauded. The crowd was interrupted by Adam and jays music.  
  
"Hey amber were sorry to interrupt we are so totally geeked that you're back!" Adam said.  
  
"Ya and we are totally babysitting Celeste, she reeks of coolosity and cuteosity!"  
  
"True Christian, very true, but as I was saying we totally got to kick matt and Jeff's butt. Adam said dropping the mic and running into the ring.  
  
I pulled Celeste out of the ring and walked her over to the announcer table. Jerry handed me and Celeste a headset and sat Celeste on his lap  
  
"don't look so shocked guys!" I laughed  
  
"its so great to have you back!" jerry said  
  
"yes everybody's missed you here at the wwf "jr said  
  
"and ive missed everybody, its great to be home."  
  
"Well you've missed so much! Edge and Christian are the new tag team champs"  
  
"oh I know ive kept up, wrestling is all she ever watches," I pointed to Celeste  
  
"Celeste do you like it her in the wwf? Jr asked her  
  
"yeah I love it uncle jr!" she replied hugging him  
  
"well she is absolutely adorable, so anyway what do you think of edge and Christian?" jerry asked me.  
  
Celeste stuck her tongue out. I laughed  
  
" they very talented and they're popularity has grown so much since I seen them last, but I think it got to there heads."  
  
"I know I mean what's with the coolosity and awesomeness?" jerry asked  
  
"its there own rendition of the west coast surfer talk with a little bit of 80`s hair band thrown in" I joked, jr laughed  
  
"oh I got good ol` jr to laugh!"  
  
"Well you do have to admit it was funny," he said  
  
"matt hardy setting up for the twist of fate…. he got it!!"  
  
"Jeff's going up on the top rope"  
  
"go daddy!" Celeste screamed into the mic  
  
"well we can see whose side she's on" jerry laughed.  
  
"Setting up for the senton bomb…wham!  
  
"He got the pinfall! One…two… three! They did it! Matt and Jeff are the new tag team champs!!"  
  
I ran up with Celeste and we slid into the ring. We all hugged in the middle of the ring  
  
"team extreme together again!" I screamed into the mic.  
  
We started walking back up the ramp and were interrupted  
  
"matt Jeff we will win our titles back, you won the battle but the war is so totally far from over"  
  
"ya and amber your little girl so totally rocks of cuteosity and awesomeness!" edge said.  
  
I turned and looked at them and laughed as Celeste bowed at the edge of the platform. 


End file.
